Story of Acnologia: New Generation
by EpicStorieZ
Summary: Acnologia is back in this ungrateful world and to find out he has two sons who get all their characteristics from their mother; Anna Heartfilia. Now the two boys will get to meet their father but Acnologia isn't the half care hearted man he was with Anna, will Acnologia get along with his kids or will everything just end in total destruction. This was Rated M for some Lemon Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Acnologia: Two Sons**

 **Yo! So I decided to make the sequel to the story of acnologia which will continue from when Fairy Tail was able to chase off Zeref's army and all of the people in the guild (well some) had kids! Zeref doesn't die in this story by the way. The magic council were able to take away his curse and magic so he could live in peace, so right now he has a son with Mavis (still kind of fucked up to me) and he will also take a big role in this fanfic!**

 **So without further ado let's do this!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zeref's POV

I didn't think the world would take me in and still keep me alive after all the demons I set to cause destruction. But it's better than dying especially when I have my sweet wife Mavis beside me. The magic council were able to remove her curse as well and change her age to the age I am at, we're still immortal but who cares when you get to spend all of your life with the one you love. By change in Mavis, I mean her whole body transformed into the same as the Heartfilia girl! She is so beautiful and we had sexual intercourse and had a son who had and looked exactly like me; he had very distinctive black hair compared to mine but it was rather spikier than mine, he had that same soft baby face I still have and he has those same red eyes that I have, he was like another me, we called him Zeren. Such a nice life we live through huh. Our boy is now 19 years old and turned out to be such a responsible and serious young man and by serious I MEAN serious! He takes his jobs so seriously especially with taking care of the Tenrou Jade.

My son and I decided to take a trip to the same place that I met up with a man a few years back. We entered the roughened cave and stared at the two big rocks in front of us.

"Father, what are we in search for?" Zeren asked me but he didn't make eye contact as he was carefully staring at the giant rocks.

"Why would you ask me such a thing when you know what we are looking at?" I answered him and he nodded. He is quite the smart one, he probably gets that from Mavis side.

He placed his right hand on the stone on the right and he closed his eyes shut, he was probably sensing the life energy that was behind that rock. That is when he spoke up.

"I sense it! A powerful young man at the age of 18, dark short blue hair, and wields the power of Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic." Then he walked over to the over rock and did the same thing but with his left hand on the rock. "A much more powerful man at the age of 18, blonde short silky hair, wields the power of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic…He has the blood of a…a Heartfilia." He then backs up and I start to worry.

Zeren's POV

There is no way that this person behind this rock wields the bloodline of a Heartfilia, it just can't be. He doesn't wield the magic of a Celestial Spirit Mage so who owns these two and why do both their bloodlines match up to the Heartfilia bloodline, this is too much to think about, it is just too confusing. I stepped back and stood between the two rocks and I closed my eyes shut then opened them back up and the two stones shattered into pieces.

Normal POV

The two stones were shattered all across the cave floor, Zeren stood surprised as he saw the two ultimate life forms walking out of their beds. The blonde opened his eyes and looked around the room with his bright orange eyes, the short dark blue hair opened his eyes and showed the same chocolate orb eyes that is carried throughout the Heartfilia generation.

"State your name?" Zeren commanded.

"Samuel Heartfilia" the blonde spoke up as he bowed his head as for the dark blue hair kid he was just scratching his head looking around in the cave.

"State your name dark blue one?" Zeren commanded, but the kid just kissed his teeth and looked away from Zeren.

"It looks like the boy has carried out some of his father's antics." Zeref spoke up as he sat upon a rock closer to the exit of cave which he blocked off and set torches all around in the cave. Zeref may have got rid of his Black magic but it was replaced with Creation Magic which makes new things and this time they are not even illusions. Zeref set out bedrooms, couches, living room, kitchen and even a Television. Seeming that this generation has changed a lot he has learnt how to copy many new technologies for him to use when using Creation Magic.

"You're not the boss of me so don't go telling me what to do! My name is Jonathan. Johnathan Heartfilia." The blue haired boy exclaimed.

"It seems you're all related to a Heartfilia, may I ask who that is?" Zeren turned to Samuel because his brother seems like an utter fool.

"Anna Heartfilia." Samuel answered. Zeren looked at his father who was apparently reading a playboy magazine. He then asked his father to make some clothes for the two because they were just standing in plain view wearing nothing and were exposed to both Zeren and Zeref, that is why Zeref has a magazine, no one knows if Zeren likes boys or girls (Hell, not even the creator of this fanfic knows) but he tells himself that it is all the same.

As they got all their clothing on, Johnathan just went and jumped on the couch whilst watching some Earthland Sports, but he managed to mess up the whole living room in the process.

"This place is messy clean it up." Samuel told Johnathan.

"You ain't the boss of me bitch." Johnathan was able to say that because he and his brother were both brown tanned kids.

"Yes I am because I am the oldest." Samuel protested.

"Well you are also the gayest." Johnathan replied.

"Hey Samuel! We're heading off now." Zeref shouted.

"Just clean this place up." As Samuel left him, Johnathan muttered.

"Clean it up yourself bitch!" Johnathan just continued to watch what was on the screen.

Samuel walked Zeren and Zeref to the door to see them off, the exit that used to be an open space but is now blocked up with an iron door in the middle.

"I must thank you for your hospitality." Samuel gives a light smile to Zeref and Zeren.

"It was no problem. Your mother, Anna said I should release you on this very day as she will be coming in a few days to visit you two so you may go and meet your father." Zeref and Zeren make their way to the door, Zeren steps out first but Samuel asks Zeref one more question.

"Wait! Sir Zeref?" Samuel shouts and Zeref makes eye contact with him.

"Yes child?" Zeref answers.

"What is my father like? Does he have blonde hair too? Does he like sports?" Samuel could go on and on but he just wanted to get some details before getting to the heavy questions.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you." And without further ado, Zeref closes the door shut and silence fell upon the narrow hallway.

Samuel leaned back on the door and stood there thinking for 10 minutes then his belly grumbled. Zeref gave them 5000 jewels to go and spend it on some food. Samuel walked up to the cupboard and looked in it only to find the jar of money was missing.

"Johnathan! I'm going out to the store, figure out what you want to eat-." Samuel grabbed the empty jar and turned around only to see his brother dressed in saggy black pants, a Fairy Tail jumper that reached below his waist and a SaberTooth hat on his head.

"What up bro!" Johnathan smiled with his shades on.

"What the-." Before Samuel could protest, Johnathan interrupted him.

"Now bro before you start hating…ain't I clean tho?" Johnathan managed to speak in slang.

"Johnathan! What are we going to eat?" Samuel almost shouted but Johnathan wasn't shook a bit.

"Nothing. Probably some bark off a tree!" Johnathan then felt himself being pulled down and Samuel punched him right in the face, which in the process knocked Johnathan out cold

30 minutes later…

"What I was trying to say was you didn't have to mess up my shirt like that…I can't even pop my collar no more!" Johnathan wined as Samuel was searching through the cupboards.

"I need to figure what we are going to eat." Samuel just pointed out.

"Yeah but all together that cost 5000 jewels and I needed new clothes." Johnathan kept on wining.

"We are going to run out of food in a few days Johnathan." Samuel exclaimed but Johnathan kept wining.

"Man that's your job you're the leader, you do something about it, cook up some eggs then nigga!" Johnathan started to notice that Samuel's eyes were getting narrow and glaring right at Johnathan.

"What! What! You want some Samuel come on then man, I've been waiting!" Johnathan jumped into his fighting stance (A/N Yeah, I'm too damn lazy to think up with a fighting stance so let's just say the fighting stance Natsu has.)

"No! I'm not going to fight you Johnathan, I'm grounding you." Samuel said.

"Ground me!? What is this? Family time? Nigga you can't ground me." Johnathan said with his arms spread out.

"I just did! Don't leave the cave." And Samuel walked in the opposite direction to the exit of the cave.

"This nigga must have lost it. I want to know what he has been smoking, shoot. I'm the Destruction Dragon Slayer, I go where I wanna go!" As Johnathan turned the door knob and opened the door, he wished he hadn't. Samuel was running up to the door and kicked Johnathan in the face which flung Johnathan back into the cave. Johnathan slammed his face, face first then landed on his back.

"You're grounded." Samuel stood at the door.

"You better have eyes at the back of your head Samuel."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So how was it? I was putting so much thought into this and yeah Anna Heartfilia will have access to the eclipse gate in the pass for her to go through to the future so don't worry. Annalogia is coming back at ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Please support the Official release.**

Two months passed and Johnathan sat in his room throwing shurikens at the ceiling, Samuel burst straight through the doors and went into his drawer and walked back out. Johnathan didn't notice this so curiosity kicked in and he looked in his drawers and found out his Lacrima phone was missing. Johnathan jumped up and followed Samuel and found him locking up a closet.

"Samuel where is my Lacrima phone?" Johnathan questioned Samuel and Samuel turned around with him holding the phone in his right hand with the speaker on.

"Yeah Wendellina I will call you back later. Yes Johnathan?" Samuel gave Johnathan a straight face.

"Who were you just talking to?"

"A friend." Samuel answered.

"A girlfriend?" Johnathan's eyes grew wide.

"You could say that. She is so beautiful, her blue long hair sways in the wind which matches with her character and when she turns into her dragon force it just reminds me of how much beauty she possesses." Samuel was lost in his own world until Johnathan broke him out of it.

"So what you're telling me is she is a dragon slayer? What kind?" Johnathan asked.

"Ultimate Sky Dragon Slayer!" Samuel stood proud.

"And you have been meeting this girl where exactly?" Johnathan questioned.

"At her guild that is located in Magnolia." Samuel answered.

"You mean from that guild Fairy Tail? That goody two shoes guild?" Johnathan looked disgusted because his brother who is probably the strongest in the whole world loves a girl from Fairy Tail.

"For your information, Fairy Tail turned into a mercenary guild 5 years ago after the whole Avatar business. Their master is the one and only Erza Scarlet." Samuel walked to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Johnathan shouted as Samuel put his hand on the door knob.

"I decided that I will go and join Fairy Tail because I need more friends." Samuel turned to his younger brother.

"You sound like a beg right now. We don't need friends. That's why Zeref locked us up in here, the only guy we can call a friend is Zeren." Johnathan didn't know what he was doing, he was out of his character. Because he is normally the one who will do stupid shit like this.

"But I still need to know what it feels like to have friends and contact with people and…"

"Oh shut up alright! We were left alone in this world for over 700 years because our own mother and Zeref locked us in this very cave away from our father. Hell, we don't even know who he is…"

"But you don't understand how lonely I am right now…"

"You got me though!" Johnathan shouted.

…

Silence filled the cave and Johnathan awaited for Samuel's answer.

"You're not enough. You are merely a sideman to me. I consider you a brother and nothing else." Samuel looked down and just bit his lip about what he just said. He knows his brother is a hard nut to crack on the outside but hearing from Zeref, his brother get a lot from his mother.

"Fine." Johnathan whispered but Samuel heard it clearly, thanks to his dragon hearing. Johnathan turned around and walked to his room.

"Johnathan I am sorry I didn't mean…"

"Get out. Go visit your newfound friends. I was always by your side, yeah we have our fights and brawls but it's a joke isn't it, like what friends do. But I am just a brother to you, just another blood type of you. Brothers are supposed to take care of their siblings even if we are the same age, I always looked up to you, yeah your annoying but that's just life isn't it? I guess you don't understand that either." Johnathan continued to his room and closed the door slightly and locked it.

Samuel just huffed and walked out the door and slowly walked to the guild. He waited outside the guildhall and thought about what Johnathan said earlier. He shook it off and walked into the guild. Samuel smiled as everyone greeted him.

"Welcome back Samuel. Would you like to get your emblem now?" Samuel smiled as Erza Scarlet in the flesh walked up to him.

"Yes. That would be much appreciated." Samuel bowed.

"Ok." Erza got the emblem stamp and kneeled down to Samuel's height. "Alright where do you want it to be placed?"

Samuel lifted up his white t-shirt with a black stripe round the neck and arms. He pointed at his right shoulder blade. Erza stamped his right shoulder blade and pointed him to where the job request board is.

"Yo Samuel wanna fight?" a young fire mage by the name of Naksu shouted out. Naksu Dragneel the son of Natsu and Lucy.

"Not today. I'm going to go out on a job. Maybe another day." Samuel waved Naksu goodbye and Naksu continued to step on Dan the Water dragon slayer, the youngest son of Gray and Juvia.

He walked up to a table and saw a girl with long blue hair and looked exactly like Wendy and her brother who sat opposite was munching on some food and was complete oblivious to Samuel's appearance.

"Hey Wendellina." Samuel patted her on the head although she was only 2 inches smaller than him.

"Oh Samuel you made it. Where's your brother I thought you said you could bring him here for a visit?" Wendellina looked away from her brother and had a tint of red on her cheeks. Just a tint (or sprinkle).

Samuel sat down beside Wendellina and Wendellina got a shiver up her spine because of the young man that sat beside her. "Oh he is quite stubborn so he didn't want to come." Samuel lied but it wasn't his fault that his brother relationship was hanging on a thin piece of thread.

"That is ok. So are you off to get a job now?" Wendellina asked him.

"Yes. I am going to pick an easy one to start off with even though I have got the hang of my Solar Dragon Slaying magic." Samuel smiled whilst looking at his two hands.

Wendellina examined his face. He was so handsome when he smiles or grins and his hair, ( **A/N: I know I am such an idiot for not thinking up my own hairstyles for these characters so…. He has the same hair as Boruto but a lot spikier)**. It was smooth that she just wanted to grab him right there and then and kiss him all over. Ever since he visited two months ago, she has had a crush on him all along, but with most of these unimportant people in the guild they may have some hate against her. But she kept her love for him very low especially with her overprotective brother. They may have both their birthdays in the same and may be both the same age but he still an overprotective and kind hearted brother that he takes his responsibility of taking care of his sister seriously.

"Do…do you want me to come w-with you?" Wendellina didn't even have to wait because he just answered in a flash.

"No." Wendellina felt broken on the inside, of course an SS class wizard doesn't need someone that only ranks at an A class. She blames herself for being just like her mother Wendy Marvell, why couldn't she be like her father Romeo.

"Is there something wrong with my decision?" Samuel put both his hands behind his head.

"Nah. It's just that she is worried that you will get hurt, so she asked you if you want her to come which translates; do you need someone who can heal others to help you on your job?" Wendellina's brother; David answered for her then he winked at his sister who gave a smile in return.

"Oh yes Wendellina that would be very nice of you." Samuel smiled at her and she blushed, which in result made her turn around.

"Alright. Give me a second whilst I go and pick out a job for us." Samuel jumps up and runs to the request board on the second floor.

"Thanks David. This is really going to turn out great for me." Wendellina goes red just thinking about the things Samuel and herself could do on one job and considering it is an SS class job, it probably takes 3 days to finish it.

"That is okay sis, but I have a strange feeling about this guy, ever since I got my dragon Lacrima implanted in me I have been getting some strange blurs from him." David looks at Samuel whilst Samuel is looking around at the request board for a job that is suitable for both him and Wendellina. David turns back to his sister and she is also looking at him to sense any blurs that is coming from him.

"Like how? I don't sense anything off about him. We may not know his parents and Mavis and Zeref will not tell us so we don't have any evidence to back up your point." Wendellina explained to him.

"Yeah maybe your right." David hands her his apartment keys which he hardly uses since he sleeps outside because he is too damn stubborn. "Take them and hurry on back to the apartment and get your stuff. Pack your stuff carefully, don't want you dying out there." David smiles as his sister runs out the guild to their apartment waving goodbye in the process.

David hears Samuel's footsteps coming closer to him.

"Hey…Uh…Davee or Dummy?" Samuel looked at David in an unquestionable way.

"It's David." Of course, all Samuel cares about is hooking up with his sister. David stands up and makes a sign for Samuel to follow him outside the guild. Once they get outside, David's attitude goes to a whole new level.

"Listen pal! Don't go fucking my sister yet or I will rip your fucking soul out." Samuel stood surprised and just stuffed the job request in his pocket.

"I respect that you are her brother, but I cannot promise you on that. When two people love each other it is only for those two to decide on their relationship." Samuel just stood with his hands in his pocket.

"Whatever! I don't give a crap about all that lovey-dovey shit." David almost choked when he heard what Samuel just said.

"I will be going to visit her now and telling her that we leave tonight, she is at your apartment home I suppose. Are you two sex partners?" Samuel looked back as he was about to make his way to David's apartment.

"Uh! No! Not ever! I love her, but in a sister way! Plus we live together because both our parents have left us so we both pay for rent." David explained to him in an angry manner.

"I see. Sorry for bringing that up." Samuel then dropped to his knees and had his right fist on his heart and his left fist on his back. "I swear to you that I will protect your sister with all my life and bring her back to Magnolia safe in 3 days." David was surprised by this but he just sighed and accepted.

"Fine. You better bring my sister back home safe and unharmed." David crosses his arms.

"Yes David." As Samuel was a good distance away, David decided to speak.

"Oh I know your secret; Son of Acnologia." David then made his way back into the guild.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Already, this story is starting to build up some major holes and covering it all up. Some spoilers will be mentioned in the next few chapters. I will try and upload the next chapter which will involve a lemon and I will not tell you who are the two, you all should already know who it is and you can also take a guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Please support the official release**

As Samuel made his way to the apartment he found one that was actually pretty far from the guild so it took him only 30 minutes when it should be 1 hour, it only took him 15 minutes because he ran and he could smell Wendellina's scent. He walked through the doors and before he reached for the doorknob to her apartment he started to think about what he liked about Wendellina. Yes, she has the same breast size as cheilia (A/N: Fuck, don't know how to spell her name. ). And smooth curved body like her mother but it is just something else that caught his eye. It was giving him a headache just thinking about it too much. So he went inside, Wendellina didn't hear the door open as she was standing in the living room jumping in joy and whispering some things. Samuel stood at the door and concentrated on what she was saying.

"Three days with Samuel. I love him so much, but I don't know how he feels about me. If I try and move to him, he will try and move away from me, probably because he will not like me back." Wendellina looked down and Samuel moved behind the couch without her still paying attention.

"If only…" a tear dropped down her face. "If only I was confident back then!" She bellowed. Samuel didn't understand at first but he must've known why she was speaking like that.

One month before, Samuel, Naksu Dragneel, Dan Fullbuster, Laxal Dreyar, Daniel Strauss and Daiquan were all picked to take part in the S Class Exams and everyone had to pick a partner. Samuel was going to pick Wendellina so he con confess his feelings but a bunch of girls came running in all directions up to him crowding him with questions. Erza was annoyed by this and as the new guild master she just picked one of the girls who actually used Light magic which is pretty good but it wasn't the point. The girl hugged Samuel and in the corner of his eye he saw Wendellina and her brother David leaving the guild. Samuel wanted to push the girl away and run after Wendellina but he got much more girls coming his way. Wendellina may think that Samuel is avoiding her in too many ways that he cannot count.

"If only didn't hold back, I was Naksu's partner and we did come up against him and that girl." Wendellina's hair pointed upwards and started to turn pink, little wings started to fade in and out on her ankles. Samuel had to stop her or she will end up destroying this whole apartment and she and David will have to worry more than rent money.

"Wendellina?" Samuel called out and Wendellina turned around and her hair went down and the little wings around her ankles faded out.

"S…Samuel. You're here." Wendellina's cheeks went so red it would even put Erza's hair to shame, as Samuel got closer which was a little too close as he was only 3 inches away from her face. "Wendellina." Samuel said.

"Y-yes?"

"I am so sorry that I had not come clean before." Samuel looked into her eyes whilst she teared up.

"I know that you were going to ask me to be my partner at the S class exams, the truth is **I** was going to also ask you to be my partner." Wendellina had tears running down her face now.

"You're the only person I care about and the only person I could even call a nakama." He cupped her chin and lifted it up a bit so she could look at him. "Wendellina…" He got closer and she closed her eyes. "Be my girlfriend." He landed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her closer to him, Wendellina wrapped her arms around his neck. Samuel hitched her thigh around his waist as he pinned her against the wall not letting go. Their kiss lasted only 2 minutes as the need for air was prominent at the time. Wendellina had lust in her eyes and Samuel could see this, it became clear to him that Wendellina has been waiting for something like this to happen for a long time.

She got down and held his hand guarding them both to her room. The minute they got into her room, her intoxicating scent brushed across his nose and the most beautiful site was her taking off her t-shirt. She threw the piece of clothing in his face and he got up, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Taking her beautiful body into his hands again, he pinned her against her bed and nipped along her neck. She allowed for his hands to roam over her body as he sees fit. She moaned at his sense of touch and moaned even louder when his knee was nudging in between her thighs. She lost all control of her body when managed to get rid of her bra and start sucking on her right breast and massaging the other. She gripped his hair and moaning at all the licks he was giving when slashing against her nipple. Samuel took off her panties and took of his pants and boxers.

Wendellina was amazed by his huge member, but the main question that was bouncing around in her head was; is it going to fit?! Samuel placed himself at her center, he looked at Wendellina for acceptance and she granted it, he then slowly thrusted himself in. She screamed in pleasure once he entered his huge member inside of her, Samuel continued to thrust himself into her wet center. She screamed out his name that even her voice could be heard from the heavens. He then was flipped over so Wendellina was on top and she was riding him.

"S-Samuel…I-I'm going to cum." Wendellina cried out.

"Go on cum all you want." Samuel knew she was about to cum when he was so to kill the climax he lifted her up when she came. "Err." Samuel groaned.

"A-ah. Why did you push me up?" Wendellina huffed with her red cheeks.

"I don't want your brother knowing I had sexual intercourse with his sister, plus I am not ready to have a child. Not yet." Samuel smiled and Wendellina laid on his chest.

"Hm. That would be a bad things wouldn't it, even though we are both 18." Wendellina yawned as she laid on the bed with Samuel. Samuel pulled the cover over their naked bodies.

"I love you Samuel." Wendellina smiled before sleeping.

"I love you too, Wendellina." Samuel smiled before he turned off the night lamp.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hm. Hm. Hm. was that too much or what. I kind of rushed this chapter because it was bank holiday today I thought I was on holiday but never mind. I don't really have custom dates for uploading these chapter so I will try my best, just keep your notifications on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Please Support The Official Release.**

Johnathan's POV

So as always I was just playing on the new video game console that Zeref got me. It is the latest console out there; PlayLacrima 4. I had so many games and I could access online features and I made friends but they deleted me, because every time we go out for a meet up they all run away from me. I sometimes think about it, but forget about it the next few minutes. It could be how I look, but I KNOW I am way sexier than my god forsaken brother. My bro was supposed to be back by now, it is already noon or maybe he slept over at his new best friend; Wendellina's house! I decided to go out for a walk though, I could probably camp out at that guild so I took my Lacrima Phone, my comics, toothbrush, sponge, deodorant and some extra clothes which are just white t-shirts and blue joggers. I walked around for a long time until I walked into something hard. I landed face flat on a metal rail. I pushed myself up.

"A metal rail means…" and I turned around and saw a huge vehicle coming right at me.

"Train?!" I shouted.

Samuel's POV

Wendellina and I left 1 hour ago and we were on our way to our first S Class job together. I've always loved Wendellina, but I did not confess earlier because I though she didn't feel the same way, I may be bold and all but when it comes to love I just step back a notch from that. Then Wendellina looked up and we locked eyes.

"Hey… Thank you for picking me to go with you on this job. It would have been really boring without you." She chuckled. These simple things that she does, really do push me over the edge.

"Yes. It really is nothing. I wouldn't mind having a partner." I smiled but when I looked back at her she was frowning.

"So you're saying that you would pick another girl if I didn't ask you?" Wendellina covered her face, I didn't know if she was playing around with me or not but I was risking the wonderful girl of my dreams to walk out of my life right now!

"No. Please Wendellina don't think like that. I will never pick someone else over you." I was then pulled into an embrace and Wendellina was the cause of it.

"I was just kidding. There is no way you would forget about me would you?" She started to lean in closer and I decided to do the same, so I leaned in closer.

"There is no way that you will leave my head because I…" My moment was ruined when a stranger pushed me straight into the window, I heard Wendellina gasp and she started laughing. I pulled my head right out of tight space in the window and I turned around to find a face I was quite familiar with. Yes, It was my…

Normal POV

"Brother. My older brother to be precise, born a few months before me but still my older brother." Johnathan explained to Wendellina with a wide smile on his face.

Samuel managed to get his head out of the window and turn around to find his younger brother Johnathan.

"What are you doing here Johnathan?" Samuel questioned but knowing his brother, he manages to turn that question back to him.

"No that's my question! What are YOU doing here?" Johnathan crossed his arms together and Wendellina just sat between the two…confused.

"I am going on a job." Samuel answered.

"No you said you were going to visit the guild." Johnathan was still crossing his arms and grinned as he saw Wendellina's expression changed.

"Then I picked out a job…" Samuel stopped as he saw his brother sit right next to Wendellina with his right arm swung over her shoulder and whispering something in her ear. Wendellina looked at Samuel and started to giggle.

"Are you serious?" Wendellina said in a happy tone.

"Yeah. Pretty weird right!" Johnathan said scratching the back of his head.

Samuel had enough and Johnathan hasn't even been here for at least 15 minutes, he grabbed Johnathan by his arm and whispered in his ear. Wendellina may be a dragon slayer but Samuel and Johnathan are God Dragon Slayers so they are much more special compared to Ultimate Dragon Slayers.

"Listen you can come on our trip but don't ruin anything between Wendellina and I or there will be major consequences." Samuel whispered and Johnathan understood the concepts because knowing his brother, he is just like Zeren.

"Yeah sure bro! Whatever you say big man." Johnathan saluted to him.

"Grr." Samuel growled when Johnathan sat opposite him right next to Wendellina.

Wendellina and Johnathan were sharing jokes between each other and Samuel just crossed his arms sitting opposite them. When Wendellina noticed this she offered for Samuel to sit between them since she was missing his company but Samuel ignored the offer and looked out the window.

"Samuel…" Wendellina started but then she heard Samuel growl.

"I'm fine alright, I will just go and sit near the exits." Samuel got up and made his way to a seat that was placed near an exit.

"Samuel wait." Wendellina reached for his wrist but he just jerked his wrist away from her.

"It's ok Wen." Johnathan put his hands behind his head. "He's just a little confused about our childhood life." Wendellina looked at Johnathan then back to Samuel who was walking away from the two.

A few minutes later they got to their destination the new city in the south boards of Crocus, the three walked into a 5 star hotel. Wendellina would always glance at Samuel but he didn't seem to even look at her one bit. Johnathan was behind the two and was thinking if this was his fault. All he wanted to do was just make one friend to start off with. They got to the reception desk to book a room.

"Welcome sir to Crocus's 5 Star hotel, would you like to book a room for the week?" the man in a black tuxedo said.

"Yes kind sir, may I please get a room with three bedrooms?" Samuel said in a nice and peaceful manner but he still had that straight death glare face on.

"Sorry sir we have only one room with two bedrooms in it, would you want to accept this offer.

Samuel growled.

"We can always share a room Samuel." Wendellina said sweetly but Samuel just rolled his eyes and focused on the receptionist. Johnathan noticed Samuel's sudden action and decided to pitch in.

"I will sleep on the couch!" Johnathan shouted.

"How generous of you little brother. We will take it." Samuel smiled and paid the man.

A few moments later…

Everyone was settled in their respective places, Samuel decided to wash his face, Wendellina went to drink some water and Johnathan was lying on the pull out couch reading a comic with a night lamp on one of the living room tables.

Wendellina walked out of the kitchen and saw Johnathan reading his comic. She was carrying a gift which specifically had the name Samuel on it.

"Goodnight Johnathan." Wendellina smiled.

"Oh goodnight Wendellina, have sweet dreams." Johnathan smiled.

"You too." She walked down the hallway and saw Samuel exiting the bathroom whilst he was in his black and yellow pajamas. She decided to make her move now.

"Hey Samuel." Samuel stopped right in front of his door and turned around. "Oh hey Wendellina what's up?"

"Well. I wanted to give you this on the train, but you were feeling a little too grumpy so I decided to leave it until we got to our rooms." Wendellina smiled but Samuel still had that straight death glare planted on his face again.

He mumbled. "I don't want the gift, give it to Johnathan." She heard him thanks to her heightened hearing.

"Oh come on, it was specifically for you that's why I…" She was cut off when Samuel decided to speak up a little bit louder. "I don't really want the gift right now, just give it Johnathan, I really appreciate it but I actually don't want it." Samuel turned to his door and was about to enter his room, but Wendellina spoke up again.

"Well you can keep it in your room and open it till you're ready and probably wear it if you…" Samuel then snapped and all his rage that was held back, was finally released. He ignited his right hand and punched the gift right out of Wendellina's hand making it fall to the floor being burnt to ash

"ARE YOU AN IMBECILE? I SAID I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING GIFT. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Samuel pushed his door open and slammed the door. Wendellina looked down at the gift that she spent making for him (it took a whole week) and she ran straight to her room. Johnathan stood at the living room entrance and watched the whole scene unfold as he stood astonished with a sad face.

Wendellina slammed her door shut and got into the bed, pulling the covers over her. She cried, letting all the tears flow right out of her eyes. Her heart was beating fast and felt like it was shattered to pieces.

"I spent a lot of money on materials and put a lot of my hard work and time into that gift…especially my love for him. I love him so much that I even put him before my own duties." Wendellina cried.

"Then why did he pull off a stunt like that…What did I do wrong?" Wendellina turned over onto the right side of her bed.

"Why? Why did he do it? Doesn't he love me at all, was he just using me the other night?" A certain Dragon Slayer heard from the living room of her distraught and unhappiness.

"I'm so sorry Wendellina. This is my fault." Johnathan whispered to himself and switched off the night lamp.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry if this felt too rushed, I just got glued to my WhatsApp conversations that I didn't even have time to write this up. Yes, I picked out dates now. Saturday and Sundays, I will upload new chapters without fail.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Please support the official release**

As the sun began to rise it was shining its way through everyone's windows. Johnathan was the first one to wake up.

"Man that was a great sleep. Dreamed about black sheep jumping over a white sheep but it is pretty fucked up when you think about it thrice." Johnathan got off the pull out chair and stretched himself out. (A/N I actually intended to put thrice instead of twice.)

Johnathan went to the bathroom to freshen himself up and get ready for the day. Once he came out he was greeted by the blue haired young lady; Wendellina.

"Good morning Wen!" Johnathan waved as she came closer to him.

"Same to you Johnathan. How was your sleep?" Wendellina said in a sweet and lovely tone, it was like music to Johnathan's ears…Wait what?

"Good. How about you?" Johnathan almost regretted that last part.

Wendellina stood silent and looked down for a few seconds. Then she looked back up and said with a little smile. "It was fine thank you." Then she walked past him into the bathroom and closed it behind her.

Johnathan punched himself for asking such a question, after seeing her go through the massive break up of her life and he goes on and upsets her 'idiot', Johnathan walked into the living room and switched on the Lacrima Vision to see what was on, then he got a flashing strike of pain and an image popped in his head. An image of a middle sized young and healthy man with a black robe slung over his left shoulder, a ring around his right arm, a necklace made out of tooth's around his neck, long white hair, blue tattoos all over his body, some tattered pants and the same death glare that his brother gives. Johnathan sat on the couch and wondered to himself.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked himself whilst rubbing the back of his head.

 **On Tenrou Island, in a basement of a big but not to big house…**

"Is it all set father?" Zeren stood at the power supply of a machine that was connected to a magical portal.

"Yes. Let me just put in the coordinates. All set!" Zeref gave a thumbs up to his son. "Just five more minutes to see if it is correct or not.

Mavis, who was sitting just 5 feet away from her two family members, was folding her arms under her huge breasts and folded her legs even though she was wearing summer shorts.

"And you're saying you got most of these modifications from the King?" Mavis asked.

"Yes mother, father asked of the king if he could scan the ruins of the gate that uncle Natsu destroyed." Zeren said standing next to the lever that activates the power supply.

"And who are you bringing from the past?" Mavis looked at Zeref and Zeref could feel her gaze on him, he sweat dropped and looked back up to face Mavis.

"Well you see, it is this friend of mine…"

"What gender?" Mavis's eyes narrowed at Zeref.

"Female."

Mavis's hands started to bottle up and she squinted her eyes closed. "And how long have you known this female for?"

"Just a year but we are not actually together…" Zeref tried to explain, then yellow aura started to circle around Mavis.

"So you've been cheating on me?" Mavis stood up and Zeref couldn't speak until Zeren stepped in and backed up his father.

"No. This woman already has a love." Zeren said with a straight face planted on his face.

"Oh."

"Phew" Zeref puffed, but Zeren continued to speak.

"Just think about what sort of imbecile would want to date this man?"

"That's enough out of you Zeren." Zeref shouted at his son. Zeren just put his hand on the lever.

"Are you ready now?"

"Pull the lever Zeren." Zeren pulled the lever and the magical portal opened up and spread across the whole room. Lightning started moving around the room and an hour glass figure started appearing then everything just went black. Everything was pitch black.

"Zeren, switch on the emergency lights."

"Yes Father." Zeren switched on.

The lights were on and a women with blonde hair in a ponytail and her hair swept to the side and the same face as Lucy Heartfilia, yes her name is…

"Anna Heartfilia. It is nice to see you again." Zeref greeted the figure.

"Wow. Zeref it actually worked." Anna checked herself out.

"But it came at a price. You lost all your celestial mage magic. We will give you another magic to cope with." Zeren took off his coat, leaving him with a black t-shirt on and he went to get the box that contains a selection of different magical power. He showed it to Anna and she picked Ultimate Celestial Magic which means she can obtain the power that her previous celestial spirits had.

"Hi. I'm Anna Heartfilia." Anna bowed to Mavis who bowed back.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion. It is also an honor to meet the great Celestial Mage." Mavis smiled

"Hm. Now I can go and tell that selfish man to meet his sons." Zeref turned around and headed out until Anna called his name and he stopped at the entrance.

"You're saying that Acnologia hasn't met his sons yet?" Anna walked beside Zeref.

"Yes. He is still stubborn as always but much more stubborn." Zeref looked down and clenched his fists.

"What did he do to you?" Anna looked at his fists then back up to Zeref whose eyes were glowing red by the minute.

"He tried to rip my dear Mavis apart!" Zeref had tears in his eyes, Anna stood still, not knowing what to say.

"Father. The past is the past."

"He is right Zeref." Mavis stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "He is now gone. He will not come back."

"Oh yes he will." Zeren stood on a box, folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" Anna turned around.

"All he did was walk on water to the Fairy Tail guild because he smelled Heartfilia blood coming from there. He is probably on his way back here again, which means that Anna has to leave this island. Now?! We will teleport you back to the hotel where your sons are staying right now." Zeren exclaimed. "Mom and Dad you go with her, I will come in a short while by destroying this island along with all our creations." Zeren then pulls out the Tenrou jade and puts it in a box, handing it to Mavis. "Now go!"

Anna, Zeref and Mavis run into the portal whilst Zeren quickly self-destructs the whole island. He then runs into the portal and the portal breaks as well. Zeren makes it just in time and falls onto clean red carpets.

He looks up to find his father and mother giving him a hand. Johnathan runs up to Zeren.

"That was awesome Zeren, now you're here we can have double the fun. Don't worry about Samuel and Wendellina they are making out in Samuel's room. Also who was that blonde woman?" Johnathan was asking so many questions that Zeren could hardly keep up. But he just answered the last question to speed things up.

"That was your mother, I am now going to the bathroom to clean up." Zeren made his way to the bathroom leaving Johnathan surprised, he then speed walked to Wendellina's room to find Anna standing at the window. Anna then turns around and smiles at him.

"Mm. Hello my little Johnny!" Anna closes her eyes, smiling.

"Mummy?" Johnathan stands still and Anna walks up to him.

"I'm so sorry I left you all those years…-oh

Johnathan hugs his mother pulling her into a tight embrace. "It doesn't matter, you're finally home! I missed you so much….I love you mom!" Johnathan cried.

"I love you too. Johnathan." Anna replies back by hugging him back.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I wish I could have continued but I got school tomorrow so I will see if I can upload the other half of this tomorrow, if I don't I will make an extra longer one than the half I am saving up for tomorrow. Enjoy your week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story of Acnologia: Two Sons**

 **Acnologia's POV**

All I walk through is darkness. Killing those who stand in my way. It's been 5 months since the avatar crap of Zeref trying to get himself killed and his brother appeared to be that pink salmon-haired rat! Then the ultimate battle between that Ice Devil Slayer and the salmon-haired kid; E.N.D, who I was supposedly afraid of according to big ol' Igneel! Zeref got defeated and the magic council locked him up, then released him a few days later using the remaining face bomb to remove his Ankhseram curse and replace it with Creation magic then everything is good, but my body keeps telling me to cause more destruction.

Time has passed and I am surprised that I am still alive, my dragon transformation gave me the power to live longer just like a normal dragon would. My normal human life gave me the ability to stay healthier and my dragon power gave me the power to be invincible. I walked through a village, people ran inside and locked their windows. I ignored it though and kept on walking, it really is out of my character to not destroy, and suddenly I saw a radio that this old man was holding.

"Why aren't you running away?" I asked the old man and he just stood there, not making any movement, with a smile on his face.

"You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. Please let me follow you on your journey, there is a very important thing I must tell you." I accepted his invitation and we just walked out of the city until we were on a cliff, full of green beautiful grass and then we reached the end of the cliff and saw the blue ocean.

"So you're the young man who gave birth to Devon and Samuel?" The man spoke as he sat down on the grass with the radio in his hands.

I gasped at this and I looked down at his, with a surprised look planted on my face. "Gave birth?" I didn't understand, I have no memory of having children.

"Hmm. Their mother is a Heartfilia, but their magic is much like Dragon Slayer magic." The man spoke up again. I don't know what this emotion was; fear, worry, I don't really get emotions like this and I still looked at him and wanted to receive more answers.

"It seems Zeref hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" I then sat down beside him and showed eye contact to show I was listening.

"He hid away two sons with your blood and an Heartfilia's to save them up until after the Tartaros attacks so they may meet their father and destroy him. Zeref then made a portal just like the eclipse gate to bring the Heartfilia from the past to this time. Natsu is still roaming the land in his E.N.D form, and it looks like he causes much more destruction than you do. Looks like I have told you enough, I will be going now, I will leave this radio right here." The old man then got up and walked away until I called him out to ask another question.

"Who's this Heartfilia women?"

"How could you be so dense, it was the only women in your life?" The man then walked away. Then he told me his name. "Makarov Dreyar." Then he walked off until I could not see him.

Anna is alive huh? My heart then started beating fast, my face started to turn crimson and I felt an urge build up inside of me. That's when I turned around and caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

 **Anna Heartfilia's POV**

I was walking through a grassy field for some fresh air and I was pretty far from the hotel but I wanted to see how much the world has changed until somebody with white hair appeared before me, I was pretty lost so I decided to get closer to him. Earth land is really peaceful now.

"Excuse me, can you point me to the nearest city?" the man turned around and I nearly fainted, it was…

 **Normal POV**

Acnologia turned around and caught a glimpse of shining silky blonde hair, his eyes widen once he saw who the person was. Anna stood still, her body started to heat up as well as her face. Her eyes began to tear up and then she felt something warm on her lips, he kissed her. She was pulled into a tight embrace by her lover, her long lost lover. They stayed like that for a few seconds until they need air to breathe. Anna shut her eyes tight as she leaned in for another kiss but then she fell face flat onto the grass, she then looked up to see that his back was turned to her.

"What do you want?" Acnologia's voice was deeper than she ever imagined, how many years did it take him to manage a voice like that?

"Nothing much. I was just walking until I found you again…" she blushed. She just couldn't believe that she found him again. "Desman…" Bad mistake that she ever made. She felt something tight around her neck and it was Acnologia's hand, he lift her a bit off the ground and glared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Give me one good answer why you are here or I will break your fucking neck!" He continued to glare at her. She started to speak, but knowing Acnologia's brutal ways he began to tighten up his hand which was holding her by the throat. He loved this sort of entertainment, he wanted these humans to beg for mercy, to scream his name…wait what!

"I…don't understand…what you mean…" he loosened his grip and she fell down on the grass, he turned his back to her and sighed.

"I know it was wrong for me not to tell you where I was and…"

Why did you betray me?" He mumbled. She didn't quite catch that and her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't quite catch, I'm not a dragon slayer you know?"

"Get smart with me and I will tear out your voice box!" Acnologia glared then he looked back out to the clear ocean.

"O-Ok." She was scared now. This wasn't the Desman she knew, or should she say the "Acnologia" she knew.

"Why did you betray me? Why did you help the man who murdered my parents? Why did you send the dragon slayers to this time so that they could destroy me?" So many questions, Anna looked down at her knees. She thought she made the right choice with the 400 year plan but that was a total bust since no dragon slayer was even close to damaging Acnologia. Then tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Acnologia knelt down to her height and looked at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you were still the man I loved. I thought…I thought I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Acnologia grew wide eyed. "Zeref told me you were taken over by a dark soul and the only way was for a dragon slayer to beat you so you can come back to your senses. It seems I was too stupid to realize that Zeref was lying and all he wanted to do was die and get rid of you…oh what am I saying? Do I want the human race to be destroyed?" She sobbed and covered her eyes, Acnologia sensed something else that she didn't want to tell him.

"Anna what is the last thing you want to say?" Acnologia could sense something that she wasn't telling him.

"Hm. We have…We have two sons!" she then blurted out!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I didn't know any other way that Acnologia could be surprised. So I just did that anime expression. I'm as eager as you guys, so I am going to write up a chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Story of Acnologia: Two Sons

Acnologia didn't like this idea, he did not like it one bit. Anna was able to pull him into the idea of looking after his two sons for a week, but for the past two hours they have been avoiding him. Samuel and Johnson were standing behind a wall watching as acnologia was watching something on the video Lacrima.

"Samuel, what's this motherfucker watching?" Johnson asked.

"Hold on." Samuel replied as he was inspecting their 'so called' father.

"No man, I can't hold on. Does he have white hair?"

"Yes, long flowing spiky hair."

"That's a gay hairstyle for a man."

"That's not gay." Samuel told him then he looked back at his brother. "You're using gay in the wrong context."

"Yo Wendellina your boy is acting up again!" Johnson shouted then Samuel clamped his hand onto his mouth. "Wendellina is sleeping, she's very tired don't wake her up with your nonsense." Samuel told him.

"Tired from what exactly?"

"A game." Samuel said.

"What game? You haven't been touching my Lacrima system have you?" Johnson's eyes grew narrow.

"Let's just say we went past five rounds in that game." Samuel rubbed the back of his head.

"I can hear you idiots yapping on about god knows what." Acnologia barked.

"Yee, Yee, Yee, Yee, Yee." Johnson mocked. But he kind of regretted it when Acnologia grabbed him by the hair in a very quick pace and threw him through the king sized living room.

"Remember I have dragon hearing, so whatever genes you got from your mother won't work on me." Acnologia then walked to the glass door that leads to the balcony on jumped onto railings.

Johnson then stood up, losing some balance but he was fine. He then threw up his hands and got into his fighting stance. Acnologia turned around and looked at the boy, he then formed an energy ball in his hands and shot it Johnson.

"Fuck." Johnson then bounced back and landed face flat. Acnologia walked up to the boy and stepped on his head. Samuel didn't understand anything as Acnologia was putting pressure on his brother…well…HIS OWN SON'S HEAD!

"I guess Anna would understand that I had to kill something at least." Acnologia then sucked in some air and was about to release it but Samuel reacted quickly and punched Acnologia square in the face, Acnologia managed to go crashing the glass door.

Samuel jumped on the railing then stared at Acnologia who hit his back hard on the ground, which caused a 5ft impact.

"Solar Dragon…"

"He…has Solar Dragon magic, just like me!" Acnologia thought to himself, but instead of getting hit by a blazing light his son was just standing on the balcony railing.

"Well this may take a while to get used to." Samuel taunted.

Acnologia got up quickly paced up into the living room. His sons just sat down on the chairs and he sat opposite them. They were both glaring at him especially Samuel.

"So…Tell us about you and our mother? I bet there is a great story behind that." Samuel said with his arms folded.

"Your all talk aren't you for a blonde kid." Acnologia smirked.

"Ha. And your all talk for an old man, wonder how your voice box is doing." Samuel smiled. Tch who does he think he is talking to, especially to the great Dragon King.

"Very well. It all began at the age of 13 well my age, your mother was 12 at the time. This is the untold story of my life that I have never mentioned to anyone before, so…

X377 on top of an icy plain

"Come on Desman, we cannot stay up here. It's cold!" Anna, age 12, blonde long hair was covering herself up with her brown winter jacket, wearing brown boots and a scarf as for her companion, and he was wearing….nothing but tattered pants. She also carried a camping bag with her.

"Why are you even following me? And for the love of god, my name is Acnologia!" Desman (Acnologia) 13, long white bushy hair, was wearing nothing but tattered pants covered in complete black and blue tattoos all over his body.

"But Acnologia is a nasty name, plus you agreed to the idea of changing it to Desman." Anna smiled but that smile didn't last long.

"And that little girl was when I was eating grass." Acnologia retorted.

"Grumpy pants." Anna pouted. "Look a cave, maybe we could use my fire Lacrima to heat up in there." Anna brought the Lacrima out of her jacket showing it to Acnologia.

"Is that edible?"

"Why would you think that? It's a Lacrima infused with magic power. Now let's go!" Anna pointed and started walking to the cave.

As they both entered, they noticed that the cave was not an icy but more like a rocky terrain cave and it was quite narrow and small and much more fitting for one adult but since they are kids it really wasn't a problem. Acnologia picked up a huge rock in the corner and blocked the entrance but only leaving a little space in the corner for air and light to come in. Anna activated the Lacrima and a gust of warmth filled the cave, Anna told Acnologia to block the hole so the warmth does not leave the cave. She opened up her bag and gave some snacks to Acnologia. He thanked her the snack and she blushed a little. Just a little. Little does Acnologia know, Anna harbors feelings for him and has always tried to get a good moment for her and him to spend time with each other. She wanted her and Acnologia to be more than friends. She wanted both of them to share the same feelings for each other, so that's why she brought a romance movie with her. She then pulled out her parent's movie Lacrima.

"Do you want to watch a movie?

"What is a movie?" Acnologia said with his mouth full.

"I wasn't quite sure myself, but it's more like people acting and they record the movie and start putting scenes in, instead of stop motion it's more like moving pictures." Anna started the movie and made sure to snuggle up closer to Acnologia. She smiled. Not because of the closeness, but it was the first time Acnologia didn't push her away from him. They leaned back against the wall and leaned the Lacrima against the rock so it could project the screen a bit bigger.

Anna got out a blanket and they both sat on it, then she got out a cover and threw it on both her and Acnologia, she leaned on his shoulder and halfway through the movie he leaned his chin on her head. This is what she liked, an acnologia and her moment. Nothing could break this moment for them until the movie was finished and it went blank. Anna was about to get up and switch it off, but then felt her back on the ground. She blushed because Acnologia pushed her down to the ground and was hovering above her.

"Acnologia…" She was then interrupted when he kissed her, not some old wet kiss but a wonderful first kiss.

"Listen Anna, don't call me Acnologia. We are more than that, call me Desman." He then licked her neck then her earlobe.

"Mm…" Anna moaned. "Shit! I didn't mean to moan, but it feels so good…" Anna thought to herself.

Acnologia then began his trail down her neck and he took off her jacket and tore off her tank top vigorously, the only thing left on her was her bra and her tight blue jeans that was attached to her hourglass-figure.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You still have clothes on. Take them off." Acnologia ordered but Anna just looked to the right without answering his question, so he just dug back down to her neck and left little nips all over. She arched her back and he took this time to thrust his arms under her back to unhook her bra. She was left with nothing to cover her chest. They weren't as big as those models that you'll see in magazines but they were half the size of that. He then attacked the left and massaged the other, Anna moaned as he made love to her. She then felt her jeans being pulled off then a few seconds later she felt his two fingers go in and out of her flower.

"Ah." She moaned.

"Are you okay? Do you like that?" Acnologia purred.

"Uh-Uh huh." She moaned out breathlessly. She then gripped the blanket beneath them and was going red by the minute.

Acnologia put in 4 fingers and received a loud moan from her, her body went limp.

"Anna? Anna? Are you okay?" Acnologia was worried as fuck at that moment until her eyes flung open and she pushed him down and pulled off his tattered pants then his boxers.

"Mm. I suppose this is Acnologia Jr.?" Anna's attitude changed but Acnologia loved this part of her. Acnologia's member at this age was about 6", so he knew he didn't have to worry about her being disappointed.

Anna gripped his cock and started to swirl her tongue across the tip.

"Gn." Acnologia grunted. She then slid the member inside of her mouth and she could tell her precious Acnologia was enjoying every second of this moment with her.

She didn't think that he would have the same feelings for her as well. She loved the way that she was pleasuring him and he was actually enjoying it, she loved his reaction every time she licked it from base to top, she loved everything about him. His hair, his body, his handsome face, everything. She stopped when she thought up with putting him inside of her. She positioned herself on top of him and looked him in the eyes.

"If we have a baby, I am not paying for child support!" Acnologia smirked. That is also the perk that she loved about Acnologia, he is always setting rules for his predictions. He was half way inside of her and she felt like she couldn't go on any further. Acnologia grew impatient and he grabbed her hips and pushed her down, which thrusted his cock all the way in. Anna screamed and acnologia just sat up and put his head between her breasts.

"You can grip my hair whilst I kiss your chest to ease off the pain." Acnologia suggested. But she didn't know that it will help in any way, the way his hot tongue warmed up her chest was very satisfying.

"Ah. That feels great." Acnologia then began to thrust into her.

"Faster!" Anna gasped. Acnologia then began to thrust faster and harder. Anna gripped onto his hair, her hands went from his head to his neck and she pushed him deeper so that he can warm her chest.

"This is the best…feeling of my life! I didn't think that we would reach such heights! Ah!" Anna's whole face went red as Acnologia was hitting her point every second. She loved him so much that she wanted to spend her whole life with him.

"Anna…I'm going to…"

"Yeah! Me too…Ah!"

Acnologia took the last thrust. He came inside of her and they shared a passionate kiss with each other. They both reached their climax she laid down beside him and they both covered up.

"That was the best experience of my life. I will treasure it in my heart." Anna whispered to him and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't think no one would love me, especially a friend like you." Acnologia said and he got up and got his clothes on. Anna did the same and she poked a hole through the giant rock to see the weather everything was calm down and was safe to go outside.

"We can go outside now. I really wish I brought Aquarius with me." Anna got her jacket and belongings together and her and Acnologia shared glances with each other and just smiled.

Acnologia moved the giant rock and threw it back into the cave only to find a man with golden armor, orange spiky hair and black claws. He grabbed Acnologia's head and started to bring pressure onto it.

"Loke! What are you doing?" Anna dropped her stuff and stood scared as her celestial spirit was hurting her friend or should we say her boyfriend.

"Anna stay back! This boy is dangerous, plus he is a stranger." Loke roared.

"He's my friend! A friend of mine and your my friend as well and shouldn't hurt my friends!" Anna declared.

"A boy who wears pants like that isn't a friend in my eyes." Loke laughed and saw that the boy was shedding tears. This was a rare moment for Anna because Acnologia has never shed tears in his life.

"He's right Anna. I have no friends. You should probably just forget about me and make true friends." Acnologia cried, but then blood gushed out of his mouth when Loke punched him in the stomach.

"Loke! Stop! Please don't hurt him. Please." Anna begged.

"Enough! This is none of your concern!" Loke punched him again and Anna stood by shocked, but she couldn't just watch her friend get beaten up by one of her spirits. Anna then ran up to Loke and kicked him in the shin.

"You insolent brat! Your parents sent me to retrieve you and this is how you thank me." He gave her an air thrust which pushed her back. Acnologia saw this and punched Loke in the face. No damage done. Loke punched Acnologia square in the face and gripped his neck.

"Such a useless boy. You don't even have magic do you?" Loke asked.

"My magic was paper but I got rid of it!" Acnologia choked.

"You're so pathetic. You should just die or something because you don't have any friends. The girl was just using you because she didn't have any friends that were boys. I sensed you because those Lacrima's that she is holding were GPS." Loke laughed then Acnologia looked at her then back to Loke.

"Desman! I'm sorry, I didn't know those were GPS's, Loke told me they were movie and fire Lacrima's…" Anna was interrupted when Acnologia spoke up.

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about! You traitor! Anna will never do that because she's my friend." Acnologia looked down.

"Foolish child." Loke put more pressure onto his head and threw him up and punched him very hard in the stomach. Acnologia took his last breaths and Loke threw him off the mountain. But he grabbed the ledge and was hanging off. Loke pulled him by the arm and pulled his left hand back.

"There's always going to be one person without any friends in this world!" Loke punched him in the stomach one last time.

Anna was crying when she saw blood coming out of Acnologia's mouth. Loke grabbed him again and threw him off the mountain for sure this time.

That was the last time she saw Acnologia.

"Get ready because now you will be married to a real man. Your arranged marriage is coming up soon!" Loke grabbed her and threw her over his right shoulder and walked through a gate which was a portal back to the Heartfilia mansion. Once they got to the Heartfilia mansion, Anna punched Loke in the back and ran to her room. Loke did not bother going after her. She cried and cried on her bed.

"Why? Why do I have to get an arranged marriage? I don't want to get married to a guy I don't have any feelings towards, a random man who is probably rich and will bring great worthiness to the Heartfilia clan. All I want is you! You! Acnologia!" Anna cried. Loke watched from her bedroom door.

"Hm. What does she see in that pathetic human being?" Loke asked himself as he walked through his gate.

End of Story

"And pretty much that's how the whole thing happened until I hit my head at the very bottom of the mountain and forgot about Anna and who I was before that, then I met your mother again and so on!" Acnologia was looking down. Samuel and Johnson were perfectly still and all ears on the conversation.

"I think we heard enough. Maybe we should get to know each other more." Samuel exclaimed.

"Names Johnson. Coolest of the brothers and most attractive." Johnson stood in a hero position.

"Your names not Johnson. When I talked with Anna on our last departure, I told her that if we had a son, I would like to call him Devon and since you look a lot like me, you're my son, Devon. That's your name." Acnologia glared at the boy.

"Y-yeah that's me!" Devon pointed at himself.

"My name is Samuel. The oldest and wisest of us both." Samuel stood up then sat a bit too close to Devon.

"Ewwww. Bitch you gay." Devon shifted away from his brother.

"This may turn out enjoyable." Acnologia thought to himself.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry about the hold up, I was kind of occupied last weekend and I managed to upload even though I was feeling a bit too sick!**


End file.
